Hurricane
by Jiianh
Summary: Quand vous aimez votre détracteur, que faire ? Jared aimait Bill, et Bill aimait Jared, mais l'amour est-il suffisant?


Que cherches-tu en mettant cette chanson en fond? Pourquoi celle-ci précisémment? Et à ce moment?

_"No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave". _C'est ce que tu penses, Jared? C'est que tu crois... N'est ce pas? Si tu savais comme tu te trompes.

"Tout va bien?", me demandes-tu. Si je vais bien? Bien sûr que non, mon coeur se brise en un milliard de morceaux, mais je sais pourquoi je suis là. C'est fini. Je ne joue plus à ton jeu.

"Tu m'as l'air distant...", ajoutes-tu un sourire au lèvre, pendant que tu y insères un cigarette, mal roulée.

Oui. C'est aussi ma question. _Where did you go? _Je te regarde. Si seulement je pouvais te tuer rien qu'en te regardant, j'aurais déjà fini de faire mon deuil.

Cette chanson, ces accords... Cette voix, ce live! Tout ne rimant qu'avec décadence. Je me souviens des heures avant... Je me souviens des heures après. Ton souffle. Ô ce souffle, sur ma peau, comment pourrais-je l'oublier? Je me souviens de ce sentiment de frustration en voyant tes mains parcourir la guitare comme tu le faisais. Tu m'avais chanté cette chanson, avant de la penser... Avant même de te rendre compte que tu la composerais. Tu m'avais dit toutes ces choses...

~ Je tuerai pour toi, Bill... Non, tu ne sais pas! Tu ne sais rien... Tu ne peux pas savoir, dans quelle mesure je t'aime... Viens. ~

Tu étais saoûl, mais ce soir là, avant de monter sur scène, j'avais presque touché les étoiles, avec toi. Tu avais posé tes mains sur mes hanches... juste là. Oui, je me souviens bien... Tu m'avais collé à toi, embrassé d'une douce violence qui mis peu de temps à m'exciter.

~ Je t'aime Bill... ~

Tais-toi bordel, sors de ma tête! Pourquoi est ce que je pense à ça? J'ai pris une décision. C'est fini. STOP. J'arrête les frais.

Mais je vois encore tes yeux bleus, bordés d'un noir qui avait coulé. "You know I would kill to save your life" c'est ce que tu me répétais, chaque fois que nous ne faisions plus qu'un.

Enfoiré de menteur.

Tu m'avais porté, et plaqué contre le mur. Je sentais l'excitation dans chacun de tes mouvements, l'impatience dans chacun de tes baisers. Je sentais que tu m'embrassais plus par besoin vital, que par envie. La tête écrasée contre la tienne, nos corps presque conjugués, tu ne tenais plus, et je le savais.

C'était encore un de ses moments, ta tristesse, ta peur, se mêlait à ton envie, ton désir. Les larmes sur tes joues, ton coeur qui tambourinait contre _ma_ poitrine me certifiait ton état. Comme je pouvais souffrir chaque fois que ces moments arrivaient.

~ Je t'aime... Je t'aime! Je t'ai... ~

"Bill... Tu..."

"La ferme! Ne me touches surtout pas.", peste-je.

~...me. Ne l'oublies jamais... ~

Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Tu es celui qui a oublié de m'aimer. En disant cela, tu avais parcouru mon corps de longs, chauds, doux baisers, me reposant à terre, ne m'imposant pas la réalité pour autant. Tu avais planté tes yeux dans les miens, pendant que tu dégrafais mon pantalon, qui n'opposa pas de résistance. Je voulais tellement te dire d'arrêter, te supplier de te calmer, surtout d'enlever ces larmes qui innondaient tes yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Chaque baiser m'animait un peu plus. Je perdait pieds. Doucement, tu fis tomber ce qui me restait de vêtements, et te collais à moi. Combien de fois m'avais-tu donc mis à nu?

"S'il te plaît... Bill... Tu es mon... "

"Tu as perdu le droit, de dire que j'étais quoi que ce soit pour toi. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Je suis là, uniquement, pour récupérer mes affaires... Il est hors de question que tu noies encore ma tête de tes conneries, pas deux fois Jared. Une fois ça me suffit. Rends moi mes affaires, que je puisse me casser rapidement."

"... D'accord." J'ai effacé le sourire de tes lèvres. Tant mieux.

Dire qu'à ce moment là, je l'avais tant recherché. Pendant que ta bouche montait et descendait sur ce membre que tu avais gorgé de sang. Je m'accrochais à ce que je pouvais, mais je me souviens, que pendant un quart de seconde, j'avais souhaité mourir, pour que ce coeur ne martyrise plus ma poitrine. Tu étais partout, ta bouche créait en moi des sentiments que je ne connaissais pas, ce n'étais jamais deux fois la même sensation.

~ Jared... Pitié... Arrête... Tu..Tu dois monter sur... Tu dois monter sur scène dans trois heures... Jared, je t'en prie... Je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.. Je v.. Je vais... ~

Tu avais gardé ton regard, planté dans le mien. Je m'étais dit "Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il veut de moi... J'en crèverai, un jour j'en crèverai". Ta bouche sur moi avait accéléré, et tes mains sur mes bourses n'avaient rien arrangé. Je gémissais ton nom. Tu aimais ça, je me souviens, chaque fois que ton nom franchissait le seuil de mes lèvres, un hoquet rauque émanant de ta gorge s'échappait de ta bouche. Tu t'en enhardissait... Comme à ce moment, tu avais avalé la semence que je n'avais pu retenir.

"Tiens... C'est... Le bracelet que tu m'as rendu... Je voudrais que tu le gardes quand même"

"Fous le toi dans le cul ton bracelet. Rends moi ce qui est à _moi _! "

"Bill... Je t'en prie... " tu inclines ta tête, sur le côté, un peu en arrière, comme tu sais que j'aime que tu fasses. Mais pas cette fois-ci, j'en ai terminé avec tout ça. Je prends ce bracelet, que tu m'avais mis, avant de me retourner contre le mur. Tu avais posé ta main à plat sur le mur, que j'y repose mon front. "Pour que ta tête ne cogne pas contre" tu m'avais expliqué. Tu étais si doux, si frêle. Tu t'étais abaissé, à la hauteur de mes fesses et j'avais senti ta langue contre moi. A cet endroit-là.

~ Jared... Haa... Non p..pas là... ~

Tu continuais, à lécher ce qui t'accueillerai après. Tes mains chaudes, plaquées contre elles, ta langue se frayait une chemin en moi, humidifiait cet anneau du plaisir.

~ Jared ... Putain... Non... J'vais crever... Arrête... Haaa ~

Pourquoi refuser ce qui te fait du bien, c'est ce que tu me demandais, mais comment je pouvais te laisser faire ça... je t'aimais trop. Si j'avais eu la force, si je n'avais pas été à ta merci je ne t'aurais jamais laissé faire.

Quand tu eus fini de torturer mon anus, tu y insinua deux doigts, tira ma tête en arrière par les cheveux, me forçant à goûter ma propre humidité. Tu fourrais ta langue dans ma bouche, forçant l'entrée. J'étais à dix mille lieu de ce monde, tu m'emportais avec toi, dans un nouvel univers, où les étoiles sont voisines, les astres étaient trop proches. J'étais pris de convulsions...

~ Ca suffit... Jared ... Arrêtes merde! ... Prends moi... Hmm.. Je ne peux plus.. Plus supporter.. Prends moi, _maintenant_! ~

"Do you really want me", je chante maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend?

La main sur mon pantalon, pour cacher cette érection naissante. Une larme qui coule. Pourquoi se souvenir?

"**Do you really want me**?" un octave au dessus? La version album. Je crie. Pourquoi est-ce que je crie? Je pleure. Mais pourquoi donc je pleure?

Tu étais en train d'entrer en moi, et je me sentais mourir, ou renaître. Je ne reconnaissais pas ce sentiment. A partir du moment où tu as été en moi, j'ai senti chaque parcelle de mon coeur se détacher, petit à petit, au rythme de tes allers et venues en moi.

~ Ha.. Hha... Bill... Sens moi... Sens comme je t'aime... ~

Je pouvais le sentir, ton membre dur, me faire frôler l'état extatique, tout incitait à la folie, ton aine qui claquait contre mon cul, mon front tapant contre ta main, et ton autre main tenant mon sexe dur, lui prodiguant des caresses rythmées.

"Putain... je suis à mi-chemin entre la démence, et la dépression... Faut que j'me casse d'ici". Mais tu apparais derrière moi.

"_Non!_ Non... Ne pars pas. S'il te plaît. Je... Je me souviens aussi", tu t'approches, je recule, jusqu'à retomber sur le canapé, "Je me souviens de tout"

"Et... ? Qu'est ce que ça peut bien me foutre, hm? Tu n'as qu'à te souvenir, et puis qu'est ce que ça change pour moi? Qu'est ce que ça change au fait que tu as été un véritable enfoiré avec moi ? Alors que moi ... "

~ Hhaa... Jared.. " Je t'aime." ~

" Tu..."

"Je t'aimais. Je voulais dire, je... je t'aimais. "

Et ta peau qui claque contre la mienne. Oh, oui. Et ta queue qui me fait voyager d'un pays inconnu. _Oh_ oui! Et cette bouche que j'aimerais ne jamais avoir quitté. _Oh oui!_

"Bill. Tu mens. Tu m'aimes encore... Tu m'aimes encore je le vois... Je le sais. Je le sens! Cette chanson a le même effet sur moi, que sur toi... Tu ne m'as pas oublié, tu... "

" Fermes-la maintenant! Ta gueule! Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire tout ça", les traîtresses sont là, elles coulent sur mes joues, "Tu es parti Jared. Tu m'as laissé... Tu m'avais pourtant dit _je t'aime Bill, ne l'oublies jamais._ Tu es l'enfoiré qui a oublié d'aimer! Tu es le bâtard qui m'avais dit de ne jamais le laisser tomber pour finir par me laisser sur le bas côté. T'es qu'un connard Jared, c'était la dernière fois, tu m'avais promis. Mais tu as recommencé... Et tu recommenceras encore..."

"Jamais..." tu chuchottes, l'incompréhension dans tes yeux me donne envie de te tuer.

Cet énième coup de butoir, qui me vallut de jouir comme jamais. Bon. Toi qui me mords, mais qui au lieu de me faire mal, rend mon orgasme encore plus foudroyant. Diablement bon. Toi qui me suces en suivant, comme on tète au sein. Putain de bon.

"Tu recommenceras... Je serai encore une loque, qui chialera. Alors, crèves! D'accord? Crèves et laisses moi... C'est fini. Je veux partir maintenant."

_"No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave", _tu fredonnes. Tu as déjà pris mes mains, pour ne pas recevoir de coups, mais maintenant tu me tires vers toi.

"... Tu peux mourir... Ce soir, j'ai prix ma décision.. alors, s'il te plaît ... arrêtes.."

_"No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget",_ tu nous étales sur le canapé, moi en dessous de toi. Ca fait des mois, que je n'ai pas senti le poids de ton corps sur le mien, et pourtant, je peux voir que tu as grossi... Que t'est-il arrivé là-bas?

_"The promises we made were not enough", _je sens ton souffle, près de ma bouche.

Je m'étais recroquevillée sur moi même. Cette fois-là m'avait vidé, moralement, physiquement, j'avais épuisé mes batteries. Tu m'avais porté, ne quittant pas mes yeux emplis d'interrogations, et tu m'avais couché sur ta banquette, m'avais recouvert d'une couverture et avais déposé un baiser léger sur mes lèvres.

~ No matter how many lives that I live I will never forget ... Je reviens.~

Et tu n'étais pas revenu... Ce soir là, était le soir où ils avaient débarqué, ils t'avaient emporté loin de moi. Trop loin de moi. Cellule de désintoxication. Interdiction de visite. Tu n'étais pas saoûl, tu étais shooté. Et j'étais le seul à ne pas savoir... que tu étais retombé de dans. Ce n'étais pas la première fois. Et j'avais tellement souffert.

"Tu es celui qui en a fait trop, plus que tu ne pouvais assumer, Jared.", je durcis mon visage, te toise durement, mais j'ai mes raison, et tu le comprends.

_"Now matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn't breath",_ pourquoi me fais-tu ça?

"..."

_"The love we had, the love we had, we had to let it go",_ ses doigts enlacent les miens, tendrement.

Mon coeur manque un battement.

" Ce... Ce que j'essaie de faire... "

" Tu n'essaies pas assez fort. J'aurais bientôt réussi à te faire flancher."

J'ai le souffle court.

"Tu t'amuses du fait que je t'aime... Eteins cette chanson. Elle est en boucle."

"Non."

"Jared. Eteins."

"Non."

"Eteins cette putain de musique Jared! J'en peux plus, je veux crever, tu comprends? J'en peux plus? Je veux mourir, me tirer une putain de balle dans le crâne et oublier. Tout oublier. Ne plus me souvenir que je t'ai aimé. Ne plus me souvenir, de toi, ton touché, tes lèvres, tes caresse, ta peau, tes mots, ta chaleur. Je veux t'oublier, parce que tu me détruit. Comme ta putain de chanson de merde. T'es un ouragan. Tu dévastes tout sur ton passage, moi y compris. Et j'en peux plus... Je suis fatigué de me battre contre moi-même. Tue moi"

_*** Tell me would you kill to save a life**_

_**Tell me would you kill to prove you're right**_

_**Crash crash**_

_**Burn let it all burn**_

_**This hurricane's chasing us all underground ***_

_Et à partir de ce moment-là, tu oublies tout. Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes, timidement, comme si tu demandais la permission. Mais je te l'ai déjà donnée. J'ouvre la bouche, lentement, fais passer ma langue sur tes lèvres gonflées par le désir. Je te sens trembler sur moi. Tu laches mes mains, qui automatiquement vont se fourer dans tes cheveux. _

_Les sensations sont trop extrêmes. _

_Je ne m'en remettrai sûrement pas. Mais je n'en ai que faire maintenant. "Je t'aime", je le répète encore et encore. Autant que lui avait l'habitude de le faire. Mais aujourd'hui il se tait, dévore mon cou en silence, sa main furtive déjà enfoncée dans mon sous-vêtement. Il me branle, consciencieusement, il masse, carresse, éveille mon envie. Je ne sais pas à quel moment j'ai abandonné, mais je le bénis. Je susurre son nom, partout, et à contrario d'avant, il ne réagit pas._

_Il m'est devenu insensible._

_Il retire mon pantalon, commence par torturer mon aine, humidifie l'elastique, le fait claquer contre ma peau, et ne s'arrête qu'après mes nombreuses supplications. _

_Il est devenu sadique. _

_Il prend ma queue tendue entre ses dents et planta son regard dans le mien._

_Il me fait peur. _

_Doucement, sans forcer il descend sur mon membre, et me suce. Passionément? Non. Avec force, il ne cherche plus à me faire perdre pieds. _Qu'e t'ont-ils fait là-bas? _Je suis sur le point d'éjaculer, il le sent, alors il retire sa bouche et ferme le bout. _

_J'ai vraiment peur._

_Il me tire brusquement vers lui, et écartes mes jambes. Mon regard effrayé ne sembles pas le ralentir. Il enfonce un doigt dans mon intimité. Violamment. Tellement violamment._

_J'ai mal. _

_Il me regarde encore. Ses yeux bleus n'ont plus la même lueur qu'avant. Il n'y que de la dureté dans son regard, du sadisme, de la colère. Il se lève. Je le regarde, bouche bée. Il est musclé. Tellement. Mais d'où cela sort? Il se recouche sur moi entre mes jambes, et sans autre forme de procès me pénètre, avec force, et violence._

_J'ai tellement mal._

_Son aine tape contre mes fesses. Et je crie. "Jared PITIE, ARRETES!" mais il ne semble pas m'entendre... Il a l'air comme possédé. Ce n'est pas lui. _

_Rends moi celui que j'aime._

_Tandis qu'il viole mon corps, il me raconte. Ces nuits où il avait crié mon nom et que perosnne n'avait répondu. Ces rêves qu'il faisait où j' "en baisais un autre". Ces cris qu'il poussait vers moi mais que je n'entendais pas. Ces viols répétés qu'il subissait. Ces humiliations qu'il subissait._

_ll s'enfonce trop prodondément. J'ai mal._

_Je n'étais pas là. Il voulait mourir et je n'étais pas là. Il voulait m'étreindre mais j'étais occupé à nourrir de la haine contre lui. _

_Un coup._

_J'étais trop occupé à me préoccuper de moi-même._

_Deux coups._

_J'avais oublié de l'aimer. J'avais oublié de me souvenir de ces mots. "Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais"._

_Je veux mourir._

_J'avais oublié de me souvenir de ce qui nous liait, et pour ça je mérite la mort. _

_Il me retourne, violemment, me tire les cheveux, me pénètre encore et encore, toujours plus fort. Je sens que mon ventre se tend, contre ma volonté. Je jouis. Et quelque seconde après, c'est son tour. Je sens tout son fluide se répandre en moi._

_"Tu veux toujours mourir...", il me pousse violemment contre le divan, s'extirpant par la même occassion. J'acquiesce. Bêtement. Je veux mourir, plus qu'avant. "... Je te l'ai dit... Je tuerai pour toi, ce monde n'a plus rien à m'apporter... Je t'aime"._

_Il quitte le divan. Me laissant là, béat, ébété, pâteux, le cul douloureux. Je ne sais pas plus pourquoi j'ai béni le moment où je lui ai dit l'aimer, je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis venu ici, je ne sais plus pourquoi on l'a interné, je ne sais meme plus pourquoi on s'aimait. J'ai oublié mon nom, ma vie, mon mal, ma joie, mes erreurs... Il a tout effacé. En si peu de temps, il a tiré un trait sur notre vie à deux._

_"Burn it, burn it all"_

_J'entends le bruit d'un semi automatique. Une coup est tiré. Un corps qui tombe. Je n'y crois pas, je ne veux pas y croire... Et pourtant._

Tu me touches. Encore. Tu me bloques. Toujours. Je t'aime. A jamais.

~ "Tell me would you kill to save a life?" I did it. You can live happily now ~


End file.
